I Know, and I'm Sorry
by IrumaAckleschia
Summary: Kasih sayang itu tidak instan. Wonkyu but not a BL story. Already published at wp and aff


I Know, and I'm Sorry

Author : thenewbie ( IrumaAckleschia)

Disclaimer : everything's belong to GOD

Cast :

Jo Insung as Choi Insung

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

-:-

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku tahu. Maaf telah menghancurkan hidupmu. Aku takkan mengganggumu lagi.., hyung."

-:-

Siwon berlari kecil menuju dapur pagi itu. Melihat ibunya tengah asyik mencuci piring, ia segera memeluk pinggang ibunya dari belakang. Menghirup aroma vanilla khas sang bunda. Ibunya hanya tersenyum merasakan sepasang tangan anak 4 tahun itu melingkari perut buncitnya.

"Eomma…"

"Hm…?"

"Kapan adikku kelual dari cini?" tanya Siwon polos sambil mengusap sisi perut sang ibu.

"Tidak lama lagi, Sayang," jawab ibunya sabar. "Kenapa? Kau sudah ingin melihatnya, ya?"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Meringis memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya yang rapi. Sepasang lesung pipit nampak jelas di pipi chubbynya.

"Aw.. Aahh…," rintih sang ibu tiba-tiba.

"Eomma, Eomma kenapa? Eommaaa…?" Siwon bingung melihat ibunya kesakitan. "APPAAA…!" jeritnya kemudian.

Suara kaki berlari terdengar jelas. Detik berikutnya appa Siwon sudah memeluk istrinya dan memapahnya keluar dari dapur menuju pintu depan.

"Ajhumma, ambilkan tas warna biru di kamar. Bawa masuk ke mobil. Tolong jaga Siwon, aku rasa ini sudah waktunya," perintah Insung, appa Siwon.

"Baik Tuan," jawab ajhumma sigap.

"Appa.. Eomma tak apa 'kan?"

Insung tersenyum pada putranya. "Siwon tunggu di rumah sambil doakan Eomma dan dongsaeng ya, Sayang?"

"Iya, Appa…"

-:-

Siwon menunggu dengan gelisah. Ajhumma pun sampai menyerah dibuatnya. Ia tak mau diajak tidur siang. Mulutnya tak henti memanggil, 'Eomma, Eomma'. Hingga suara mesin mobil malam itu tertangkap gendang telinganya, dan iapun segera berlari membuka pintu depan.

"Eommaaaa…!" teriaknya seketika.

Pintu belakang terbuka dan dilihatnya sang appa keluar sembari memeluk buntalan kecil di kedua lengannya dengan hati-hati.

"Appa, mana eomma? Macih di dalam ya? Eomma?" panggil Siwon.

Insung berlutut menyamakan tingganya dengan Siwon, menghalangi pandangan sang putra yang masih menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari ibunya.

"Wonnie sayang, eomma punya hadiah untukmu," kata Insung memperlihatkan bayi mungil dalam dekapannya. "Ini Kyuhyun, dongsaeng Siwon," lanjutnya.

"Eomma..?" Siwon masih bingung di mana ibunya. "Kenapa Eomma tidak belikan langcung hadiahku, Appa?"

Insung tertunduk, menahan air mata yang mendesak untuk keluar. "Eomma tidak ikut pulang, Sayang.. Eomma, eommamu tidak akan pulang… Tuhan sayang pada eomma, jadi Ia ingin eomma di sana bersamaNya."

Siwon melangkah mundur, menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangispun pecah begitu ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Insung yang mendengar tangisan putranya juga berlinang air mata. Ia tatap putra keduanya yang tertidur lelap. Bayi mungil yang akan tumbuh tanpa sang bunda. Ia kecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Appa akan menjagamu dengan baik. Menjadi appa dan eomma untukmu dan hyungmu. Kalian, putra tersayangku. Chagi… akan kujaga dan kurawat mereka, harta kita yang paling berharga."

-:-

Berlari demi menyusul langkah kaki sang kakak, nafas Kyuhyun pun tersengal.

"Tunggu..! Siwon hyung!"

Siwon yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan membalikkan badannya hampir saja tertabrak oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan. Pernah. Panggil. Aku. Hyung," ucap Siwon dengan penegasan di tiap katanya. "Aku bukan hyungmu!"

"…" Kyuhyun tak mampu berucap sepatahpun mendengar kata-kata Siwon.

"… dan jangan pernah dekati aku lagi."

"Kenapa.. Kenapa kau begitu membenciku? Aku mohon maaf bila aku punya salah padamu hy.." hampir ia ucapkan lagi panggilan itu. Terlihat air mata hampir jatuh ke pipinya.

"Asal kau tahu, permintaan maafmu takkan mengubah apapun."

-:-

"Chagi, aku tak mengerti, mengapa Siwon begitu membenci Kyuhyun. Apakah kepergianmu begitu melukainya? Tapi Kyuhyun, kasihan ia. Ia bahkan tak pernah merasakan kasih sayangmu semasa hidupnya. Tapi kau tahu? Putramu itu sangat mirip denganmu, sama-sama gigih. Ia benar-benar menuruti kata-kataku untuk tak menyerah pada hyungnya. Seacuh apapun Siwon padanya, ia tak henti berusaha mendekati kakaknya itu."

Terlihat jelas rasa bangga di wajah Insung kala bercerita tentang bungsunya. Meskipun ia hanya bercerita pada batu nisan sang istri.

"Hhhhh…. Siwon, aku selalu berdoa semoga ia tak benar-benar menyalahkan kelahiran Kyuhyun atas kepergianmu, Chagi.."

Tarikan nafas itu jelas didengar oleh Insung. Tak pelak ia berbalik, terkaget, lalu menutup mulut dengan jemari kanannya.

"Ap…pa….?"

"Kyu…" Bagaikan ikan yang tak mendapat air, ia membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada kata yang keluar dari sana.

"Apa yang Appa katakan benar? Akulah yang membuat Eomma meninggal?"

"Tidak, bukan Kyu.. Kau sa-" tak sempat Insung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah memotong kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak salah dengar, Appa! Tidak heran Siwon hyung begitu membenciku. Aku merenggut Eomma darinya. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menduga hal ini, tapi ternyata aku hanya menghibur diriku sendiri. Akulah penyebabnya, akulah yang membunuh Eomma.., aku.. pembunuh."

Begitu selesai kalimat itu, Kyuhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan appanya yang berteriak memanggil.

"Tidak Kyu… Kyu, tunggu! Kyunnie!"

-:-

Konsentrasinya pada buku terganggu ketika ia dengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Melihat Kyuhyun yang masuk, suasana hatinya makin buruk saja. Ia kembalikan perhatiannya pada si buku.

"Mau apa kau? Sudah kubilang berulang kali jangan dekati aku lagi."

"Maaf, tapi ini yang terakhir." Suara Kyuhyun tidak terdengar jelas oleh Siwon karena ia berbicara sambil tetap menunduk. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf.. Dan terima kasih, untuk… semuanya. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu."

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku tahu. Maaf telah menghancurkan hidupmu. Aku takkan mengganggumu lagi.., hyung."

Siwon tak tahu mengapa, tapi hatinya sakit mendengar kata-kata itu. Dan Siwon pun tetap diam saat Kyuhyun keluar sembari menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Perasaan aneh datang mengganggunya. Kesal, iapun menutup buku bersampul warna biru itu dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, berharap tak ada gangguan lagi, dari manapun.

-:-

Tak sesuai harapannya, pintu kamar Siwon terbuka kembali. Kali ini appanya yang masuk ke kamar. Ini hari besar baginya. Tak setiap hari kamarnya dikunjungi oleh dua orang penghuni rumah selain dirinya.

"Siwon?" panggil ayahnya.

"Ne, Appa?" jawab Siwon datar kemudian merubah posisi di atas ranjangnya. Ia kini duduk, memperhatikan appanya yang masih di ambang pintu.

"Kau tahu ke mana adikmu pergi? Apakah ia bertingkah aneh padamu?" Insung bertanya dengan nafas sedikit terburu.

"…"

"Appa tahu kau tidak menyukainya-"

"Membencinya!" tukas Siwon cepat.

"Ia hanya bayi!" kata Insung tak kalah keras. "Demi Tuhan Siwon, kau tak mungkin menyalahkan bayi atas kematian seseorang!"

"Harusnya dia saja yang mati! Dan Eomma pasti masih hidup sampai sekarang."

Kata-kata Siwon itu benar-benar melemaskan kaki Insung. Seketika ia jatuh berlutut di tempatnya berdiri.

"Tidak," katanya lirih. "Eommamu sudah tahu kandungannya lemah selama mengandung Kyuhyun. Saat persalinan pun ia tahu ia takkan bertahan hidup. Yang ia inginkan hanya agar adikmu selamat. Ia korbankan dirinya demi putra yang amat ia sayangi."

"Eomma sayang pada 'anak itu', tapi tak sayang padaku! Ia biarkan aku hidup tanpa ibu!"

"Kau.., meski hanya empat tahun, sudah pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, Siwon. Sedang Kyuhyun, setetes air susunya pun tak pernah. Kekebalan tubuhnya pun menjadi kurang baik. Ia akan mudah sakit. Ya Tuhan, lindungilah putraku…, di manapun ia kini."

"?"

"Appa hanya perlu tegaskan satu hal padamu, Wonnie. Meski Appa yakin kau pasti sudah tahu." Insung beranjak, kembali berdiri. "Kyuhyun menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu. Ia adalah kado terakhir dari Eommamu. Untukmu, dan untuk Appa. Jangan sia-siakan lagi pengorbanan Eommamu, Siwon." Insung berlalu dari kamar Siwon. Membiarkan pintunya tetap terbuka. Meski begitu, tak didengarnya penggilan lemah Siwon.

"Appa…"

-:-

Ia menunduk di depan makam ibunya. Suasana sangat tenang, bahkan anginpun tak terasa di sana. "Apakah selama ini aku salah…..? Eomma, benarkah yang dikatakan Appa tentangnya? Aku.. Eomma… Eotteoke?"

Siwon kembali ke rumah dengan sejuta rasa berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Sudah tiga hari appanya mencari tahu di mana keberadaan Kyuhyun. Tiga hari pula tak didapati hasil. Ayahnya sudah seperti orang gila.

Entah angin apa yang menghentikan langkah kaki Siwon di depan kamar Kyuhyun saat itu. Diraihnya knop pintu sebelum memutarnya perlahan. Ruangan itu terasa dingin saat ia masuki. Untuk pertama kali dalam 19 tahun hidupnya, ia melihat isi kamar sang dongsaeng. Ukuran ruangan itu tak jauh beda dengan kamarnya. Di dinding terpajang beberapa foto Kyuhyun bersama ayah mereka, Kyuhyun sendiri, juga ada foto dirinya dengan tulisan 'hyungku' terpampang bangga di bawah foto itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh foto Kyuhyun saat memenangi olimpiade matematika yang pernah diikutinya. Teringat jelas bagaimana gigihnya Kyuhyun memohon agar ia datang hari itu.

Menit berikutnya Siwon duduk di tempat tidur Kyuhyun, mengelus bantalnya sebelum matanya tertarik pada buku kecil bertuliskan 'Siwon Hyung' di sela kedua bantal. Dibukanya lembar demi lembar dalam buku itu.

"Siwon hyung, cepat sembuh ya! Aku tak suka saat hyung sakit. Maaf, aku memang nakal, kau sakit tapi aku tak menjengukmu. Aku tahu kau akan marah-marah, dan aku tak mau keberadaanku hanya akan membuat kau tambah sakit. Cepatlah sembuh, hyung, jadi aku bisa melanjutkan penggalianku! Saranghae!"

Siwon memejamkan mata, ia ingat waktu itu Kyuhyun benar-benar menjaga jarak dengannya, hingga seminggu setelah kesembuhannya barulah ia berani mendekati Siwon lagi. 'Penggalian? Apa maksudnya?' pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Siwon.

"Aku sengaja hyung. Aku sengaja membelikanmu dua kado yang sama. Tapi aku pintar, jadi satu kado aku beri nama appa. Jadi kau tak menolaknya. Untunglah, sesuai dugaanku, kau tak menyentuh kado dariku, jadi aku tak ketahuan. Hahahaha, adikmu ini memang pintar. Kau harus tahu hyung, jam tangan itu sulit sekali mendapatkannya. Aku beruntung bisa dapat dua, yang sama. Kau pasti mengira aku juga dibelikan jam tangan yang sama oleh appa 'kan?"

Kali ini air mata sudah menggenang di sudut mata Siwon. Sesak di dadanya juga kian terasa. Perlahan dicarinya halaman terakhir entry di buku itu.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga ini sebelumnya. Tapi, mendengarnya secara langsung ternyata memang lebih menyakitkan. Hyung, aku tak mengira akan sesakit ini."

Siwon menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke bercak air di atas kertas yang dibacanya. 'Pasti ia menangis saat menulis ini,' pikir Siwon.

"Aku.. aku minta maaf, hyung. Karena aku, kau kehilangan eomma.., eommamu. Maaf, tapi aku tidak sengaja. Kalau bisa, aku juga tak ingin dilahirkan bila itu berarti kau akan bahagia masih memiliki eomma. Bencilah aku, aku memang pantas kau benci, hyung, karena aku adalah pembunuh. Sedikit permintaanku hyung, meski aku tak berhak minta apapun darimu. Jagalah appa, sampaikan padanya kalau yang aku gali takkan pernah kutemukan. Berbahagialah selalu, Wonnie hyung, saranghae."

Dalam sekejap Siwon menarik bantal Kyuhyun dan memeluknya bersama buku kecil yang baru saja dibacanya. Ia menangis, membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal di pelukannya.

"Kyu…," untuk pertama kali, Siwon memanggil nama adiknya.

-:-

Kelegaan jelas terlihat di wajah Insung kala melihat putranya terlelap, meringkuk di ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Siwon? Appa mencarimu ke mana-mana," katanya mengusap kepala Siwon dengan sayang. Sang putra akhirnya membuka kedua matanya yang merah. "Kau.. habis menangis..," Insung tahu Siwon telah menyadari sesuatu. Ia dudukkan dirinya di samping Siwon, lalu merengkuh tubuh putranya itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Appa… Kyu…," Siwon berkata lirih.

"Appa tahu. Kita cari dongsaengmu sama-sama, ne?"

Siwon hanya mengangguk

-:-

Ruang ICU, itu yang dikatakan polisi yang menelepon Insung siang tadi. Jadi di sanalah mereka kini. Sang ayah dan si anak sulung menunggu terbukanya pintu ICU. Pintu yang memisahkan ayah dan putra bungsunya, juga seorang kakak dengan adiknya.

Tangan Siwon bergetar, dingin, hingga nampak begitu pucat. Dalam hati berdoa, semoga kecelakaan yang Kyuhyun alami tak sampai merenggut nyawa adiknya. Ia belum sempat membayar kesalahannya salama ini pada Kyuhyun. Insung duduk disebelahnya. Melingkarkan satu tangan di bahu lebar Siwon. Mengucapkan kata-kata yang ia harap dapat menenangkan hati putranya.

"Dokter!" panggil Insung begitu dilihatnya dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun.

"Oh, kalian keluarganya? Baguslah ia tidak sendirian."

"Bagaimana putra saya, Dok?" buru Insung tak sabar.

"Anda tenanglah. Meskipun luka-lukanya cukup parah, tapi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan sadar dalam beberapa jam. Kalian bisa beristirahat sejenak, dan jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya." Dokter itu lantas tersenyum kecil meski wajahnya menyiratkan kelelahan.

"Syukurlah, terima kasih Dokter!"

"Sama-sama. Segera hubungi kami bila ia sadar nanti."

"Baik Dok," kata Insung dengan penuh kelegaan.

-:-

Siwon sedikit salah tingkah ketika ia ditarik appanya masuk ke ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Melihat ayahnya mendudukkan diri di sisi kiri Kyuhyun, iapun menuju kursi di sebelah kanan ranjang. Dilihatnya wajah Kyuhyun, wajah yang telah dibencinya selama 15 tahun terakhir. Ia rasakan tetesan air di atas tangan kirinya. Ternyata ia menangis tanpa ia sadari. Tak suka dengan keheningan di kamar itu, ia membuka pembicaraan dengan appanya.

"Appa?"

"Ya?" jawab Insing berbisik.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," Siwon ikut melemahkan suaranya.

"Hm..?"

"Appa tahu apa yang sedang Kyuhyun gali?"

Kedua alis Insung bertaut. Iapun berpikir sejenak, berhati-hati memilih kata untuk menjawab tanya putra sulungnya.

"Apa? Gali? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kyu, dia titip pesan untuk appa, bahwa apa yang ia gali takkan ia temukan."

"Anak ini! Kapan ia bilang seperti itu?"

"Ia tidak mengatakannya, ia menuliskannya."

"Kau."

"Apa?"

-Flashback ON-

"Kenapa cemberut Kyunnie?" tanya Insung saat melihat bungsunya mendekat.

"Wonnie hyung gak sayang sama Kyu. Wonnie hyung gak pernah mau main sama Kyu. Marah-marah terus, gak pernah senyum!" kata Kyuhyun kesal.

"Benarkah?" Insung tersenyum sayang lalu mengangkat tubuh 5 tahun itu ke pangkuannya.

"Hmm..," Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk lemas, lalu menundukkan kepalanya, tak mau menatap sang ayah.

"Kyunnie salah." Mendengar itu kepala kecil Kyuhyun mendongak seketika. "Wonnie hyung itu sayaaaang sekali sama Kyu. Hanya saja rasa sayang Wonnie hyung masih terpendam dalam sekali di sini." Insung menunjuk dada Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kenapa? Siapa yang menaruhnya di situ, Appa?"

"Itu… Wonnie hyung sendiri. Kalau Kyu ingin rasa sayang itu keluar, Kyu harus menggalinya."

"Susah tidak Appa?" Kyuhyun sedikit ragu.

"Mmm… tidak, kalau Kyunnie berusaha sungguh-sungguh. Tapi, Kyu tidak boleh tergesa-gesa. Untuk menggalinya Kyu harus dengan pelan-pelan," jelas Insung sabar.

"Caranya Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun mendadak semangat.

"Sayangi Wonnie hyung selalu. Tidak peduli hyung marah atau kesal, Kyu tidak boleh menyerah, arra?"

"Arraseo!"

-Flashback OFF-

"Kaulah yang ia gali. Rasa sayangmu padanya, Wonnie. Dulu saat ia masih kecil, Appa bilang padanya kalau rasa sayangmu masih terpendam dalam. Ia harus menggalinya agar rasa itu bisa keluar. Mungkin saat tahu alasanmu membencinya, ia menyerah. Benar-benar menyerah."

"… Apa itu benar?" air mata berlomba menuruni pipi Siwon.

"Kau masih meragukannya?"

"Aku selalu jahat padanya Appa. Kenapa ia…."

"Kau tahu jawabannya." Insung menjawab tegas.

Siwon mengangguk.

"Ia pasti bahagia, saat tahu penggaliannya berhasil. Appa sudah tak sabar melihatnya membuka mata."

Saat itulah Insung merasakan jemari Kyuhyun bergerak. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. Senyum Insung makin melebar ketika kedua mata hitam itu menatap miliknya. Siwon yang berada di sisi lain ranjang berdiri dan mulai melangkah mundur. Ia merasa belum siap menghadapi adiknya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Kyu?" Insung berkata lembut sambil mencium kening Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih, Tuhan. Appa sangat mencemaskanmu, Sayang." Melihat tatapan bingung putranya, Insung sedikit panik. "Ada apa, Kyu?"

"Kyu.. Apa itu namaku?"

Dua Choi tertua pun kaget bukan kepalang.

-:-

"Hal seperti ini memang tidak banyak terjadi, tapi tidak jarang juga untuk pasien yang cedera di kepalanya. Biasanya ini dikarenakan sebelum cedera terjadi, pasien mengalami hal buruk yang mungkin terlalu menyakitkan baginya, sehingga otaknya memilih untuk 'menghilangkan' memori tentang kejadian atau orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan hal tersebut."

Sang dokter menjelaskan di depan ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Apakah ini permanen?"

"Kasus seperti ini tidak dapat diprediksi. Ada yang sifatnya sementara, tapi ada pula yang permanen. Tak apa, ia tak sendirian di sini. Kalian bersabarlah merawatnya. Bila besok perkembangannya baik, lusa ia boleh pulang."

"Terima kasih Dok."

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu untuk melihat pasien saya yang lain," dokter itu pun membungkukkan badannya. Insung melakukan hal yang sama, disusul dengan Siwon yang berada di belakangnya.

"Wonnie.. Kau tak apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu Appa, apa aku harus senang atau sedih dengan semua ini. Aku merasa Tuhan memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk menjadi hyung baginya."

"Jangan disia-siakan, ne?"

-:-

"Ini rumah kita, Kyu." Insung berkata begitu keluar dari mobil.

"Wow, besar sekali Appa!" mata Kyuhyun berbinar melihat rumahnya sendiri.

"Tentu! Ayo masuk."

Kyuhyun segera berlari ke bagasi mobil. Tapi ternyata Siwon sudah menenteng kedua tasnya.

"Aku bisa bawa sendiri hyung!" kata Kyuhyun. Tangannya menggapai-gapai tas yang dipegang Siwon.

"Tak apa. Kau 'kan baru sembuh," elak hyungnya.

"Tapi aku kan sudah kuat!"

"Sudah kubilang tak apa. Lagi pula kau 'kan tak tahu di mana kamarmu!"

Ucapan Siwon berhasil membungkam Kyuhyun, karena ia memang tak tahu letak kamarnya. Akhirnya ia menjajari langkah Insung dengan pipi menggembung.

"Apa Siwon hyung selalu seperti itu padaku Appa?"

"Seperti itu bagaimana?

"Memanjakanku. Menganggapku seperti bayi."

"Haha.. iya, begitulah kakakmu."

"Hah, menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya keras sambil mendahului sang appa.

'Andai kau tahu Kyu, dulu itulah yang selalu menjadi harapanmu, agar Siwon memanjakanmu seperti bayi' batin Insung. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sudah menyusul Siwon masuk ke kamar tidurnya.

"Kau istirahatlah," kata Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun masuk.

"Tapi aku tidak capek, hyung!" bantah maknae Choi itu.

"Begini saja, hyung janji akan menemanimu main game sampai kau bosan saat kau bangun nanti. Bagaimana?"

"Aku boleh minta yang lain?" tawar Kyu.

"Apa?" Siwon memutar bola matanya.

"Hyung di sini saja, ya? Aku tidak ingin tidur sendirian."

"Ck! Kau ini, dasar bayi!"

"Ya sudah, aku tak mau istirahat!"

"Baik, baik.. Geser sedikit! Aku juga ingin rebahan. Capek tiga hari duduk terus di kursi rumah sakit."

Diamatinya lekat-lekat wajah damai itu. Mengucapkan janji dalam hati bahwa mulai saat ini, akan selalu ia jaga dan sayangi sang pemilik wajah, ya.. adiknya, Kyuhyun. Adiknya, dongsaengnya, kado terakhir dari eommanya.

-:-

Suasana ceria memenuhi rumah keluarga Choi sejak kepulangan Kyuhyun dari rumah sakit.

"Hyung, aku boleh pinjam kaos Kyunghee-mu ya?" teriak Kyuhyun pada hyungnya yang sedang mandi.

"Ya, cari saja sendiri di lemariku."

'Apa ini? Siwon hyung punya buku berjudul "Siwon Hyung"? Haha, ada-ada saja.' Pikir Kyuhyun ketika menemukan buku kecil di dalam lemari Siwon. Penasaran, ia buka halaman terakhir tulisan di buku itu.

Pletak!

Buku itu jatuh dari kedua tangan yang menyangganya. Kepala Kuhyun berdenyut dan kelebatan memori mulai memenuhi ruang-ruang di otaknya. Ia lalu jatuh terduduk dengan kedua tangan meremas kepalanya.

Saat itu juga Siwon tergesa keluar kamar mandinya dengan hanya berbalut handuk.

"Kyu.. Kau….," mata Siwon langsung tertuju pada Kyuhyun dan buku kecil yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Ma.. maaf, hyung… maafkan aku," Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

-:-

Sepi. Itulah yang tercipta di meja makan malam itu. Kepala Kyuhyun tak pernah terangkat dari piring makanannya. Ia sadar, bila ia beranikan diri menunjukkan wajahnya, Siwon hanya akan membuang muka, tak sudi melihat pembunuh ibunya makan di meja yang sama.

Siwon berkali-kali menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh tak sanggup menatapnya. Itu hanya akan menumbuhkan kembali rasa bersalahnya yang beberapa hari ini agak memudar.

"Appa, aku sudah kenyang, aku permisi dulu, terima kasih makanannya," kata Kyuhyun cepat kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Insung yang masih belum menyadari apa yang terjadi, melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada Siwon.

"Ia sudah ingat, semuanya," jawab Siwon tanpa ditanya. Iapun kemudian beranjak meninggalkan meja maka. Meninggalkan ayahnya yang nampak lesu.

"Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa Kau berikan cobaan seperti ini pada Kyuhyun? Haruskah ia mengalami rasa sakit yang sama untuk kedua kalinya?" Insung menangis dalam tangkupan kedua tangannya.

-:-

'Eotteoke? Aku tak sanggup merasakan ini semua. Siwon hyung benar-benar tak mau menatapku. Benar, mana ada orang yang tahan berlama-lama dengan seorang pembunuh. Terlebih lagi pembunuh ibunya sendiri,' batin Kyuhyun. Air mata meleleh melewati hidung dan bermuara di pipi kirinya. Satu isakan, dua isakan terlepas dari bibirnya yang kering.

Lipatan di dahi Kyuhyun seakan menunjukkan kerasnya ia berpikir saat ini. Ribuan pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Mengapa ia bisa kembali ke rumah? Mengapa ia tak mengingat kecelakaan yang dialaminya? Mengapa sikap Siwon...? Mengapa, mengapa, mengapa?! Ia menghela nafas dalam. Menangis tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Meski begitu, dalam hati ia berdoa, seminggu terakhir dalam hidupnya adalah kenyataan.

Siwon mendengarnya. Isakan kecil Kyuhyun di sofa ruang baca ayahnya. Adiknya itu meringkuk, menatap serius pola pada sandaran sofa. Siwon meyakinkan hatinya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Lalu perlahan ia dekati sosok dengan bahu yang sedikit berguncang itu.

"Aku membencimu!" ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang kaget mendengar suara hyungnya langsung terduduk dan menatap Siwon takut. Kata-kata itu kembali didengarnya. Ternyata seminggu lalu ia memang bermimpi, mimpi indah. Sekarang ia harus menghadapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku benci punya adik yang mudah menyerah. Karena setahuku keluarga Choi itu terkenal dengan kegigihannya. Kau tak pantas menjadi Choi!"

Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan Siwon itu dalam hati. Ia memang tak pantas disebut sebagai seorang Choi. Ia tetap diam, menundukkan kepala, mendengarkan luapan emosi dari Siwon.

Merasa adiknya tak memberikan respon, Siwon mulai goyah.

"Kau! Kenapa kau hentikan penggalianmu?! Atau kau hanya berbohong saat kau bilang kau menyayangiku?! Hahh?" hardik Siwon. Perlahan dilihatnya Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"A..pa..?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara serak akibat terlalu lama menangis.

Kini giliran Siwon yang menundukkan kepala. Ditariknya nafas dalam. Menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendudukkan diri di depan Kyuhyun. Dapat ia rasakan tatapan Kyuhyun mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Kedua tangan Siwon meraih milik Kyuhyun, menggenggamnya erat. Kali ini Siwon sukses membuat kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kyuhyun.. Choi Kyuhyun… Dongsaeng Choi Siwon… Dongsaengku."

Dan mengalirlah air mata Kyuhyun. Ia menangis tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kakaknya. Inikah yang selalu ia impikan? Ia harapkan untuk ia dengar? Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bukan dongsaengmu! Aku pembunuh, pembunuh eomma! Aku merenggutnya darimu!" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Siwon menangkap kepala Kyuhyun yang tak henti menggeleng. Mengusapkan ibu jarinya di kedua pipi pucat Kyuhyun, menghapus jejak air mata adiknya.

"Kumohon Kyu, percayalah, kau tak pernah merebutnya dariku."

"Itu.. yang kau pikirkan tentangku."

"Aku tahu. Maafkan hyung yang telah berpikir seperti itu, dulu. Hyung salah Kyu... Maaf, butuh waktu lama hingga hyung menyadarinya. Kau.. kau mau memaafkanku?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. Masih tak percaya ini terjadi.

"Tak apa bila kau belum bisa..," lanjut Siwon kecewa. Ia berniat menarik kedua tangannya kembali, saat sepasang tangan yang lebih kecil menahannya.

"Hy.. hyu..ng?" ucap Kyuhyun setengah berbisik.

"Ya?"

"Hyung?" panggilnya lebih keras.

"Ada apa saeng?"

"Siwon hyung!" kali ini disertai air mata, air mata bahagia. Segera Kyuhyun menghambur ke pelukan kakaknya. Menggenggam kuat punggung kemeja Siwon. Sang kakak pun tak kalah erat mendekap adiknya. Tak pedulikan bahu kaos Kyuhyun akan basah oleh air matanya setelah ini.

Insung yang berada di depan pintu ikut terharu melihat kedua putranya benar-benar menjadi saudara.

"Chagi, kau lihat mereka? Indah bukan?" Insung tersenyum penuh makna. "Aku merindukanmu..," gumamnya. Entah nyata atau tidak, ia seakan merasakan semilir aroma vanilla untuk sesaat.

-:-

"Eomma, terima kasih untuk hadiahnya," kata Siwon tersenyum memandang nisan ibunya.

"Hadiah? Kapan eomma memberimu hadiah, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Haha, kau ini! Aku takkan beri tahu. Bisa-bisa hilang hadiahku nanti."

"Aish, hyungku ini pelit sekali ternyata. Eomma, kenapa kau bisa punya anak seperti ini sih?!"

Siwon langsung menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aw, sakit hyung!"

"Kau ini, dongsaeng kurang ajar!"

"Nanti kalau aku amnesia lagi bagaimana?"

"Ya sudah. Aku tinggal pukul lagi kepalamu."

"Andwaeeee…!"

***END***

thx for reading and reviewing


End file.
